Dancing Mission
by Juraquille Amie
Summary: For all the CP9 fans out there, and especially for Eifos. LuccixOC


Dancing Mission

Dancing Mission

"DAMMIT! BURNED MY LIP!" shouted Spandam and spilled coffee all over his desk. "FUCKING COFFEE!"

Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kamadori, Kalifa, Fukurou, Blueno and Eifos had been ordered to the CP9's boss' office. It had been a quiet week ("Boring," as Lucci said) and they all looked forward for a new mission.

Spandam calmed down and cleared his throat.

"Well, where was I? Yes. The mission. I have been informed that a huge drug affair has been plotted in Sun Faruto. The whole thing is planned by a man called Garcias, and our job is to kill him and take care of the drugs without notice."

"Kill just one man?" asked Lucci bored. "What would it matter if we **were** seen?"

"The drug delivering will take place during a dance competition," explained Spandam. Kumadori, Kalifa and Fukurou immediately got a bit more interested, but Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Blueno and Eifos weren't impressed. "Because the mission have to work out as smooth as possible, we must go well with the dance competition. I've decided that it would be best if only three or four of you carry out the mission; someone who work as backups and someone who do the killing. And because I am so ingenious…" Spandam made a proud grin and looked at the other for any signs of envy, "…have I entered your names for the competition."

Eifos let out a breath. A dance competition. Then it would be Kalifa and Lucci who were the entered names.

"And the entered names," continued Spandam, "are Lucci…

_´As I knew_,´ thought Eifos.

"… and Eifos."

"WHAT??"

Everyone looked at Eifos.

"But… but… Isn't it better if Kalifa went instead?"

She asked anxious.

"No, you and Lucci work better together than Kalifa and Lucci. And furthermore, Kalifa draws too much attention than you."

"That is sexual harassments, boss," said Kalifa.

"HOW CAN IT BE?? You're both women!"

Some minutes later Spandam, Kamadori, Fukurou and Blueno went to the cafeteria to get some dinner. Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa and Eifos stayed at the office (Kaku, Jyabura and Kalifa had been decided as the back-up group).

"Why don't you want to come with us?" asked Jyabura. Eifos groaned.

"Oh, come on Eifos. It's not that bad. All you have to is dance and kill," said Kalifa. Eifos sank down in a sofa.

"Or do you know anybody in Sun Faruto?" guessed Kaku.

"No… never been there…" sighted Eifos.

"You can't dance," said Lucci.

Eifos made a sound as if she had been whipped.

Jyabura laughed.

"You can't dance?! MWAHAHAHA!"

Eifos sank further down in the sofa.

"Is it true?" asked Kalifa.

Eifos mumbled something. "I can't dance even if I would get all the money in the world."

"I thought it was something more… you know… troublesome," said Kaku. "You have time to learn in one week."

Eifos wailed.

"One week!? I thought it was one MONTH!! I will never manage to make it in time!"

"Man, you really **must **suck!" Jyabura had a hard time to speak, because he was still laughing.

"It's nothing to laugh at!" said Kalifa and hit the wolf-man in the face. She turned to Eifos once more. "Don't worry, we'll help you out. Right, Lucci?"

Eifos, Kalifa, Kaku, and Jyabura (who still couldn't stop laugh) looked at Lucci.

"Ugh… this is gonna be a hell of a week…"

The following days meant hard work. At least for Eifos and Lucci. They were practising in the training hall with Kalifa, Kaku and Jyabura as audience and support (not).

After having the first dance lesson, Kalifa and Kaku decided to sit on a bench, looking at their feet and concentrating at the music. The hilarious scene that was taking place in front of their eyes was just… completely hilarious.

"Don't step at my feet!" shouted Lucci. Eifos took several steps from him; never knew when he were about to strike.

"Dammit! This is the twentieth time you step at my feet IN ONE HOUR! I've never meet anyone who suck at dancing as much as you!"

"S-Sorry!" stummbled Eifos. "This is exactly why I don't want to go with you guys on this mission! I'll just screw it up!"

Kalifa sighed and walked to Eifos. "You won't screw it up. You will if you lack self-confidence. Here, watch me and Lucci. Jyabura!"

Kalifa put her hand in Lucci's and her other hand on his shoulder. Lucci placed his left hand on her hip and Jyabura started the CD-player. (AN: I know they don't have CD-players in the OP-world – buuuut any way…)

It looked so easy! The way they floated over the floor… they even followed the music! Eifos tried to memorize the steps. Kaku saw her and walked over to her.

"It's no idea to try memorizing it, you don't dance the same two times after each other."

"But how will I ever learn the stupid dance?!" muttered Eifos. "I mean, if it was waltz it wouldn't be THAT hard, but come on! Tango?! The one who invented the fucking dance shall die a painful and slow death…!"

Lucci and Kalifa finished the dance, Kalifa forced Eifos to try again and started the music.

"Try not to look at my feet," muttered Lucci, and Eifos jerked up her head and pressed her lips together in concentration.

"Relax Eifos, relax!" ordered Kalifa. "Don't bother the music, let Lucci lead you!"

"How am I going to know where he will go?! I can't just be a rag doll, can I?!" Eifos shouted back; she seriously began to grow irritated now.

"Follow your intuition", said Lucci. "Don't think."

"Well, she good at THAT, at least", whispered Jyabura to Kaku with a snigger. Unfortunately, Eifos heard him, and flicked her finger, sending a sound wave at him.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME, EIFOS?!" he yelled from behind the bench.

"Good. You were concentrating at something else now", said Lucci. Eifos got so startled by the news that she actually had DANCED in five seconds, and step at Lucci's foot.

"OUCH!"

"Oh, sorry, Lucci! I didn't mean to!"

Kalifa, Kaku and Jyabura laughed, as Eifos ran away from a furious Lucci.

Later that night, in Eifos department, the poor girl ate a late dinner.

"Maaaaaan… this is going to take forever", she moaned and fell onto her sofa. "Can't believe I only have three more days to learn tango… Everyone will laugh at us at the competition…"

The lamp blinked a few times, and suddenly went out.

"Great… Now I have to change the light bulb too…"

She sat up in the dark and yawned. Thanks to her ability she could go through the department without walking into something. But when she reached out to press the switch in the hall, someone grabbed her arm and sneaked an arm around her waist.

"WHA- Lucci?? Is it you?! What have I said about using the balcony as an entrance?!"

"But it's always open, I take that as an invitation", said Lucci. Eifos heard him hum and felt him kiss her neck.

"No Lucci, not tonight. I'm exhausted," she groaned.

"You always say that, and it always end with me in your bed."

"But I mean it Lucci!"

"Oh, come on, please? They say that you manage with things better after sex, you know."

"You only made that up so you can get into my pants," snarled Eifos and pushed him away. "I really mean it, Lucci. I want to sleep."

Lucci sighed. "Okay… But you know you're missing something. Can I at least have a kiss before I go?"

"One kiss and then you're out of here."

Lucci pulled her in a warm embrace and kissed her slowly. It was so soft that Eifos almost fell asleep, and she could feel the stress and the tension fade away.

She never really knew when it ended.

"Good night, then Eifos", Lucci whispered.

"Night…" she mumbled back.

"I'll use the door."

"Mhm."

Lucci kissed her cheek once more and then walked out.

The next day was a surprise for Kalifa, Kaku and Jyabura. When they entered the training hall, they saw Lucci and Eifos – dancing.

"Wonderful! You actually dance, Eifos! Have you two been up all night?", asked Kalifa.

"Really, I don't want to know that they are doing at night", said Kaku. Eifos got so surprised by their appearance that she accidentally stepped at Lucci's foot again. Lucci was prepared this time and made "Tekkai" before the accident was made. (AN: Tekkai is the technique which CP9 use to make their bodies as hard as a rock – and that didn't sound pervy… A defence technique any way.)

"What do you mean, Kaku? What are they doing?" whispered Jyabura curiously, but no one paid him any attention.

"This is great! For how long have you guys been practising this morning?" asked Kalifa.

"Since seven," answered Lucci. "I think she needed to be undisturbed…"

"Hey! Hey! Is there anything between you two that I have to know? Something I haven't noticed?" continued Jyabura and tried to get into the conversation.

"Now you just have to make it convincing. After all, you are going to a competition without being noticed," reminded Kaku.

"Ah, don't spoil Eifos' self confidence, now when it's only three days to go. And when you say competition, I have something for you, Eifos."

Eifos looked at Kalifa.

"Something for me? What can that be?"

"Come to my department after dinner and see for yourself."

Eifos' curiosity made her dancing skill smoother and everyone agreed that there were a huge change (she didn't step at Lucci's feet anymore!). But she still needed to improve more.

After dinner Eifos followed Kalifa to her department. She had never been there before, even if they had been friends for several years.

The department was much bigger than Eifos' and had a nice view over the sea. Kalifa had decorated the rooms with expensive furniture, antique vases and flower arrangements. Kalifa made some tea and then gave Eifos a large box that almost covered the entire table.

"Come on! Open up!" said Kalifa excited. Eifos obeyed and opened the box.

Her face could barely show the chock she got. In the box there was the most gorgeous dress she'd ever seen. She took it up with shaky hands – it had no sleeves, the back was bare, it was meant to be fasten in the neck and there were slits at both sides – up to her thigh! And it was all in lilac.

"I thought the colour would go good with your hair," said Kalifa, "And yeah, I got shoes too."

She opened another box and showed a pair of high-healed shoes that were meant to be laced along her legs.

Eifos didn't know what to say.

"I…I… This is too much, Kalifa! I can't take this… I…"

"Take it. Who knows what you would wear if you decided yourself. And don't think about money, I made them as a present."

"You… WHAT?? You SEWED this??"

"Well, not the shoes. I had to send an order," said Kalifa and shrugged her shoulders.

"But I didn't know that you could sew!"

"Oh my, where do you think I've gotten all my clothes from?"

"… I haven't thought about that before. But really, thanks, Kalifa!"

The remaining days went smoothly. A plan of how the murder would work out was formed, and the group felt rather calm when they went aboard the sea train that Friday morning.

"Oh, Jyabura! Come over already! What's wrong with Lucci and Eifos being together?" said Kaku when they sat down in their own compartment. Jyabura had been sulky ever since he had found out about their relationship.

The wolf-man just growled something and crossed his arms over his chest, looking out through the window.

Lucci didn't hear them behind the newspaper, and Eifos was too nervous for paying attention.

"Don't think about it," said Kalifa, and patted her shoulder comforting. "You will make it, Eifos. The only thing you have to worry about is the murder."

"Thank you for the calming words Kalifa, I'm really relieved now," said Eifos ironic and bit her nails.

The atmosphere was very heavy, and Kalifa and Kaku felt happy to leave the small compartment when they arrived at Sun Faruto Station. The group was guided to the dance competition.

"May I see your identification card, please?"

The woman, dressed as a probation officer, checked their cards. "Ah, mr Robbs and miss Redwood. You competition number is 9. And you must be their trainer, mr Kakuro?" she asked and looked at Kaku.

"Yes," he said. "And these are their dressmaker and make-up artist."

Kalifa and Jyabura smiled at the woman (Jyabura was a bit red in his face because of his "title"), and she let them pass through.

When they came to their dressing room Jyabura burst out in a furious roar.

"Why do I have such a ridiculous title as _make-up_ artist?! What do you take me for??"

"Shut up you're a noisy little whelp," said Lucci and kicked off his shoes.

"Ah, just shut up, Jyabura," sighed Eifos, and prevented him from yelling a rude answer.

Kalifa threw a suit at him.

"Take a shower and put that on. The competition starts in five hours, and we have to be ready."

"What... have you SEWED this, Kalifa?" asked Jyabura.

The suit was simple but tidy; black trousers, white shirt, a black jacket, red tie and a red cloth that was meant to be fasten around the waist.

"So what?" said Kalifa matter-of-factly and corrected her glasses.

"I didn't know you could sew," said Kaku.

"That's a sexual harassment."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"It's best if you guys hurry up with the shower. Eifos' hair takes a hell of a time to get dry and we can't afford to miss this mission."

Two hours later sent Kalifa the men to get food and good places to sit while the competition lasted.

She helped Eifos with the hair drying (they used two hair driers to save time, but it took them half an hour anyway). Kalifa had already dressed herself and she was wearing a white long dress (she had tried to take a short dress, but Spandam had insisted). After Eifos had manage to get into her dress (the material was VERY thin), Kalifa made her hair and make-up. It was only half an hour left when they were ready.

"There they are", said Eifos. Thanks to her power she could distinguish Jyabura's voice over the crowd's noise. She and Kalifa walked over to the where Lucci, Kaku and Jyabura sat.

"Have you been waiting?" asked Kalifa.

The three men looked up, ready to complain about the time, but came to a halt when they saw Eifos.

She blushed.

"Wow..." Jyabura couldn't find anything else to say.

"Yeah..." agreed Kaku.

Eifos waited to hear what Lucci thought about her dress, but he didn't say anything.

"So, have you checked where that Garcias guy is sitting?" asked Kalifa to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Over there," said Kaku, and nodded. The man was hard to miss. Around a table at the other side of the room sat a group of pretty girls surrounding a fat man in a huge moustache.

"Keep an eye on him. I will sit at the table behind him. Your job is to kill him when the girls are gone, no one notice and before he has the chance to deliver the drugs. When he's dead, I will take care of the drugs and disappear."

Lucci and Eifos nodded. The judges called up the competitors to the dance floor. Kalifa, Kaku and Jyabura saw Lucci and Eifos walk away.

"Well, now it's show time," said Kaku and walked away to his table. Kalifa and Jyabura didn't pay the judge's speech any attention, ordered some drinks and waited anxiously...

As the judges said the names of the competitors, the audience gave them their full attention. In about some minute the music started. Eifos' heart beat like hell. It felt as if everyone looked at her, even if there were over thirty other couples on the dance floor. Lucci noticed the worrying expression in her eyes.

"Don't bother them," he whispered.

"It's embarrassing!" Eifos whispered back.

"Keep an eye on Garcias."

"I know, I know!"

Dancing tango in a crowd of other people was much more difficult than Eifos thought. But she and Lucci had been practising all week, and letting Lucci lead the dance was not that hard.

"I can't wait 'till this mission is over."

Eifos looked up at him.

"Huh? Wasn't it you who wanted a mission?"

"No, I mean 'till we are alone."

Eifos understood what he meant, and blushed. Lucci leant closer.

"I have to thank Kalifa. You're gorgeous in that dress."

Eifos looked down at his tie trying to hide her blush. She saw that the tie was in the same colour as her dress. Damn Kalifa...

´_Don't think about it, just concentrate on the mission...´_

"The music ends soon" reminded Lucci. Eifos checked where Garcias was. This worked out as planned.

´_Now we just have to_...´

As the last melody ebbed away, Lucci span her around, took a grip around her waist and under her thigh, and bend her backwards. Kaku saw how she sent away a sound wave and Garcias sank down, alone at his table. In a blink of an eye he ran to the table, took the briefcase and leaved.

The audience burst out in applause. Lucci and Eifos had to stay so the judges could give the competitors scores. In some minutes time the winners were chosen and the other pairs got flowers.

"Mission complete," said Kalifa as they sat down at the table. On the other side of the room they saw how a couple of men had found Garcias and carried him away. Kalifa showed the group a mini-DenDen.

"Spandam just called and told us that the men who was about to buy the drugs were caught outside. Some disguised soldiers will take care of Garcias body."

"I heard them say they were Garcias' bodyguards, and that Garcias had swallowed some sleeping pills by mistake."

"Kaku!"

Kaku had come back.

"The drugs have been taken care of by the soldiers. We can all have a nice time the rest of evening."

"Yay!" Eifos hit the air, and ordered some drinks. "Let's celebrate!"

"Really, you're like a kid", said Lucci and sat down in a sofa.

As the evening turned into night, the competition hall turned into a night club. Lucci and Kaku discussed the mission, but Kalifa and Eifos were much more interested in the music. Even if Eifos preferred more "free" dancing, she liked to watch the couples on the dance floor, dancing waltz.

A couple walked past their table.

"That's their make-up artist, as I said. Isn't he hilarious?"

Eifos, Jyabura, Kalifa, Kaku and Lucci looked up at the woman who had whispered to her fiancé. She saw how they all stared at her.

"Um, honey? Won't you give me a drink?" she sang, dragging the poor man after her. But they didn't reach far, as Kalifa stopped them.

"For your information, that HILARIOUS man over there is my boyfriend. So if you don't want my high-heeled shoe up in your pretty ass, I suggest that you get out of here."

The woman and man almost ran out.

Jyabura gave her a strange look when she came back to the table.

"What was that boyfriend-thing about?" he asked.

"Now you owe me a dance," Kalifa said, pointing at the dance floor.

"W-what...!"

"Come here, you've been acting like statue all night! And I want to dance."

Lucci, Kaku and Eifos looked after them and saw how Jyabura unaccustomed leaded Kalifa over the floor.

Eifos humped.

"Like he was any better than me in dancing…!"

"Well, he IS", said Kaku and drank some whisky.

Eifos let it slip and sank down beside Lucci, with a drink in her hand. What a great end at the night!

But as she saw Lucci's grin, she knew that the night barely had started...


End file.
